Gambare Shikamaru
by ishime
Summary: ShikaIno, traduction de la fic du même nom de Kou Haruko.
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Gambare Shikamaru

**Auteur :** Kou Haruko

**Traductrice :** Ishime

**Sujet :** Naruto.

**Rating :** R

**Genre :** Romance, sérieux. Pas vraiment de gros délire ici, comme quoi ça se voit que je ne suis que traductrice !

**Résumé :** Shikamaru et Ino sont mariés, mais Ino se sent abandonnée...

**Commentaire :** J'ai A-DO-RÉ cette fic. Comme toutes celles de son auteur, qui est, à mon avis, la meilleure écrivaine de shikaino que j'ai lue. Rendez-vous compte : même massacrées par un traducteur automatique, ses fics restent géniales ! C'est pas magique ça ? Je-veux-écrire-comme-elle-je-veux-écrire-comme-elle-je-veux-écrire-comme-elleuh !

**Dédicace :** À Kou Haruko, qui a écrit cette merveilleuse fic, et à Tamyl Sikao, fan-de-shikaino-made-in-france-coupiiiiiineuh ! Et pis à ma-bande-de-dingues-à-moi-toute-seule-à-moi-toute-seule : Chim', Bidule et Youyou !  
Et surtout, SURTOUT, à tous ceux / toutes celles (rayez la mention inutile) qui prennent la peine de me lire en entier, y compris mes dédicaces bidon : KISSOUS À TOUS, JE VOUS ADORE, MARCHIIIIIII !

**Chapitre 1 : Elle pense qu'il pense.**

Ils étaient mariés depuis quelques mois à présent, et même si elle l'aimait de chaque fibre de son corps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir délaissée. Shikamaru la traitait de la même façon qu'avant leur mariage. Mais ce qui aurait été une bonne nouvelle pour la plupart des gens, ceux qui avaient vu la passion des premiers temps diminuée par cette union, n'en était pas une pour Ino. Shikamaru n'avait jamais cherché à être romantique avec elle. Ils n'étaient jamais vraiment sortis ensemble, puisqu'il la voyait tous les jours, étant son coéquipier et son seul véritable ami, mis à part Chôji.

Elle avait espéré que le mariage ferait ressortir le Roméo qui sommeillait en lui, mais Shikamaru était Shikamaru. Il se comportait toujours comme le paresseux qu'il était et la traitait avec ce qui semblait être de l'indifférence désinvolte la plupart du temps, ponctuée de brèves périodes de percée émotive. Comment un homme qui paraissait toujours à deux doigts de l'hibernation était-il devenu jounin, de toute façon ? Elle conclut que la promotion de son époux devait être due aux encouragements violents d'elle et de sa belle-mère.

Mais peut-être devait-elle s'estimer heureuse qu'il ait daigné faire le premier pas ? Elle avait été - et était encore - surprise qu'il lui ait proposé de lui-même. Ino avait toujours supposé que Shikamaru ne se marierait jamais, à moins, bien sûr, qu'une fille autoritaire ne lui hurle dessus assez longtemps pour l'y contraindre. Alors pourquoi avait-il pris cette peine, avant même qu'elle ne lui demande quoi que ce soit ? Ino ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter des raisons probables de cette proposition. Shikamaru était un garçon calculateur, doté d'un esprit vif malgré son maniérisme lent. Elle se demandait s'il ne lui avait pas demandé juste parce qu'en tant que fils unique, il se devait de donner une descendance au clan Nara, pour que le cerf de Konoha perdure une autre génération. Il l'aurait choisie parmi toutes les kunoichis pour une simple question de convenance. Excepté Chôji, Ino était sa seule amie proche. Elle avait été - et était toujours - sa seule amie fille, bien qu'elle soit à présent une femme. Elle comprenait aussi sa personnalité, puisqu'ils se connaissaient depuis leur enfance. Il avait sûrement pensé que familiariser une autre fille à ses caprices serait trop pénible pour lui.

Shikamaru savait que même si elle le houspillait sans arrêt, Ino tolérait généralement ses façons. De plus, les chances qu'elle accepte de l'épouser étaient bien plus grandes que pour n'importe quelle autre femme du village, et il était bien trop paresseux pour s'ennuyer à faire quelque chose d'aussi 'pénible' que chercher une compagne hors de Konoha. Ino se disait parfois qu'il avait dû tout simplement peser le pour et le contre dans son brillant cerveau de génie, et décider qu'elle était la solution la plus simple et la moins fatigante.

La demande en mariage de Shikamaru avait littéralement écrasé tous ses rêves de romantisme. Comme la plupart des filles de son âge, Ino avait parfois eu des fantasmes romantiques, qu'elle avait gardés pour elle. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il vienne l'emmener sur un grand cheval blanc ou dans un quelconque paradis secret, elle avait juste pensé qu'il se donnerait un peu plus de mal.

Il avait fait sa proposition un jour comme beaucoup d'autres. Elle se trouvait au barbecue avec lui et Chôji quand Sasuke y était arrivé, poursuivi par une Sakura furieusement excitée. Histoire de l'ennuyer et de se venger d'elle pour avoir jeté leur amitié aux orties pour un garçon qui ne s'intéresserait probablement jamais à elle, Ino décida de suivre Sasuke aussi.

Alors qu'elle se préparait à lui sauter au cou, son corps s'était immobilisé, puis éloigné de Sasuke. Ino était prisonnière d'elle-même, ses jambes se déplaçant contre sa volonté. Elle avait résisté de toutes ses forces, luttant contre ses propres muscles pour récupérer le contrôle, pendant que ses pas la menaient vers une allée sombre. Elle commençait à paniquer quand elle avait vu Shikamaru, à quelques mètres derrière elle. C'est à ce moment qu'Ino avait compris que pour la première fois, il avait utilisé son jutsu sur elle.

Son corps était immobilisé par la technique, mais elle était si énervée que ses paupières avaient battu devant ses yeux emplis de promesses de douleur. Après avoir traversé la moitié de l'allée, Shikamaru s'était tourné vers elle, avait relâché son kagemane et reculé doucement pour s'adosser à un mur. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était : "Ke... Mendokusee... Ino, je tiens vraiment beaucoup à toi. Aimerais-tu rejoindre la famille Nara ?"

Cette demande ne correspondait pas vraiment à ses rêves d'enfant, mais elle avait hoché la tête, sans réfléchir. Ino n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi elle avait accepté de l'épouser à ce moment-là, avant de s'être rendue compte de son amour pour lui. Peut-être à cause du rouge de ses joues, ou de la façon dont il luttait pour garder son air grincheux, ou bien de ses yeux qui évitaient les siens, en dépit de ses efforts évidents pour la regarder en face. Quelle qu'ait pu être la raison, elle avait dit oui.

Maintenant qu'elle pensait vraiment, peut-être était-elle trop dure avec Shikamaru. Il n'était pas complètement innocent et platonicien. Elle se rappelait que pendant leur nuit de noces, il lui avait demandé tant de fois si elle était prête qu'elle avait finit par penser que c'était lui qui n'en avait pas envie. Pendant qu'il déblatérait à propos des coutumes qui ne devaient pas forcer les femmes à faire l'amour avant qu'elles ne se sentent prêtes, Ino s'était déjà glissée dans le lit. Il avait arrêté là la conversation et était venu se coucher aussi.

Il l'avait embrassée. Elle l'avait embrassé. Ils s'étaient embrassés mutuellement et à chaque baiser, Shikamaru perdait une partie de ses inhibitions. Avant qu'elle ne s'en soit rendue compte, il s'était mis sur elle, lourdement et avec une impatience qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Et bien que ce soit leur première fois, sa maladresse était passée avec la nuit.

Ino prit conscience qu'elle rougissait au souvenir des caresses de Shikamaru et de la passion de cette nuit. Elle remplit un verre d'eau fraîche. "Iyada..." gémit-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains, gênée bien qu'elle soit seule dans la cuisine. Son corps se réchauffait en repensant à la façon dont il lui avait fait l'amour. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait en grinçant puis se fermait en claquant l'interrompit.

"Tadaima," grogna l'objet de son affection en entrant dans la cuisine impeccablement propre. Il se dirigea vers le verre d'eau qu'elle venait de verser mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin pour la dévisager.

"Quoi !" s'écria Ino, embarrassée. Elle savait que ses joues étaient toujours profondément cramoisies.

Un air indifférent passa comme un masque sur le visage de Shikamaru.

"Je vais me laver," dit-il, changeant tout à coup d'avis. Sa soif oubliée, il abandonna le verre d'eau et se traîna en haut des escaliers.

Ino resta seule dans la cuisine, confuse, avant de regarder à ses pieds et de remarquer les traces boueuses sur son carrelage étincelant. Shikamaru avait encore été trop paresseux pour enlever ses chaussures sales. "Shikamaru no baka ! Mais à QUOI pense cet homme, de toute façon !" Et en grommelant, elle s'empara de quelques serviettes en papier.

Shikamaru pétrissait ses épaules nues, en vain. Ses muscles refusaient simplement de se relâcher, et son corps tout entier restait bloqué en mode 'mission'. Il avait tourné les robinets au maximum, mais l'eau chaude ne remplissait encore que la moitié de la baignoire.

"Mendokusee," soupira-t-il, frustré.

Il recommença à frotter ses muscles, mais la douleur qui les traversait ne diminua pas. Il ne put que soupirer à nouveau. S'il avait pris le risque d'agacer Ino en mettant de la boue dans la maison, c'était dans l'espoir qu'elle ait pitié de lui et masse son corps épuisé. Dans ce genre de situations, seule Ino pouvait ramener le confort à sa chair endolorie. Être jounin était un travail trop dur. Il se serait parfaitement contenté de rester chounin pour tout le restant de ses jours. Bon sang, il ne serait même pas devenu ninja si ça n'avait pas été la seule façon de gagner sa vie.

Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu se vautrer dans l'herbe et regarder les nuages, ou plus exactement le ciel... Quand les nuages étaient 'agréables', il se teintait d'un bleu clair apaisant. Même si Shikamaru aimait les nuages, 'regarder les nuages' était en fait un code pour 'regarder le ciel'. Il savait que le bleu brillant du ciel des jours d'été était la couleur naturelle la plus proche de celle des yeux d'Ino. Mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Son esprit était d'avantage préoccupé par l'état d'Ino quand il était rentré.

Il se rappelait le rose éclatant de ses joues et le délicieux rouge de ses lèvres. Son expression avait déclenché quelque chose en lui parce que... N'était-ce pas le regard qu'elle avait lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour ? Shikamaru avait confiance en Ino. Il savait que ce n'était pas son genre de mentir, et qu'elle ne le tromperait jamais. En plus, il n'avait pas senti traîner de chakra étranger en entrant dans la maison. Tout cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Ino _pensait_ à quelqu'un quand il était arrivé. Et il avait réagit brusquement parce que le 'quelqu'un' en question n'était probablement pas lui. Il comprenait qu'Ino ait droit à ses propres fantasmes bien qu'elle l'ait épousé, mais il n'était pas un saint. Logiquement, il savait qu'elle n'appartenait qu'à elle-même, mais de son côté mâle irrationnel remontaient d'obscures émotions anonymes qui rampaient en lui.

Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à l'évier, sentant chacun des noeuds de son corps se faire plus douloureux encore. Shikamaru s'approcha du miroir au dessus de l'évier et essuya la buée d'un revers de bras. Il laissait de longues traînées de graisse et de terre sur la glace, mais il s'en moquait. Il posa ses mains sur le bord du lavabo et se pencha vers le miroir.

"La jalousie est une chose laide," annonça-t-il à son reflet.

Il essayait de ne pas s'énerver à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre puisse mettre son Ino dans cet état, mais malgré tous ses efforts, son humeur restait dégoûtante. Jamais il ne pensait aux autres femmes de cette façon. Avant qu'il ne commence à s'intéresser aux filles, Ino était son amie, une amie pénible, mais toujours une amie. Alors quand il s'était mis à remarquer les courbes féminines, son attention lui avait été exclusivement réservée.

Et si Ino pensait encore à Sasuke. Et si elle aimait encore ce Uchiha yarou. Et si... Et si elle n'avait accepté de l'épouser que parce qu'Uchiha était ouvertement gay et amoureux de Naruto ? Peut-être même qu'elle avait imaginé Sasuke à sa place, pendant leurs moments intimes. Et si, dans l'esprit d'Ino, c'était Sasuke qui avait passé sa nuit de noce avec elle, et non pas lui ? Et si... Et si... Pourquoi ses doigts lui faisaient-ils si mal ?

Shikamaru baissa les yeux et vit ses phalanges blanches à force de se crisper sur la céramique du bord de l'évier. Céramique qui partait en morceaux au fur et à mesure que les fissures s'élargissaient sous ses doigts.

"Uso..." souffla-t-il, clignant des yeux. "Je peux peut-être le remplacer avant qu'Ino ne s'en aperçoive."

Il enleva lentement ses mains du lavabo et donna un coup de pied dans sa veste de jounin qui traînait sous l'évier. Il se déshabilla en baillant. Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le bain quand il changea d'avis. Quelle que soit sa fatigue, il devait être raisonnable. Shikamaru décida qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il aille d'abord mettre ses vêtements dans le panier à linge sale. Retenant un gémissement, il replia et rassembla dans ses bras sa tenue dégoûtante.

"Quelle galère. À ce rythme, dans quelques semaines je serai devenu comme mon père," pensa-t-il avec mélancolie. "Oh, bien," conclut-il avec l'équivalent mental d'un haussement d'épaules. Contrarier Ino n'apportait jamais rien de bon.

Shikamaru ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et sortit tranquillement dans le couloir où se trouvait le panier à linge, parce qu'il supposait qu'Ino était toujours en bas. Mais même si certaines choses étaient rares, elles n'en restaient pas moins possibles. Shikamaru avait mal calculé.

Ino se tenait à côté du mur du couloir, les yeux écarquillés et l'air embarrassé. Il sentit le rouge lui monter lentement aux joues. La preuve de sa gêne s'accentua petit à petit jusqu'à ce que même sa nuque vire à un rouge coquelicot, guère seyant.

Ino prit sur elle et fit mine d'être indifférente à sa nudité, mais Shikamaru la connaissait trop. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu d'expérience de ce genre avant leur mariage, et ils n'avaient pas eu assez de temps pour s'habituer totalement au corps de l'autre. Par conséquent, la timidité et la pudeur étaient inévitables devant un corps rendu vulnérable par l'absence de vêtements, jusqu'à ce qu'une longue période de vie commune les débarrasse de leurs inhibitions.

Les yeux d'Ino l'évitèrent soigneusement et il se débrouilla tant bien que mal pour résister à l'envie instinctive de couvrir ses hanches. Il lança rapidement ses habits dans le panier et retourna dans la salle de bain, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. En entrant dans la baignoire, Shikamaru crut reconnaître le petit rire nerveux d'Ino.

"Ke... Mendokusee de femmes..."

Il se laissa glisser jusqu'à ce que même sa tête soit immergée dans l'eau chaude.

"Parmi toutes les femmes de ce village, il a fallu que je tombe amoureux de la plus pénible," se lamenta-t-il mentalement.

L'eau du bain bouillonna à cause de son soupir las.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre :** Gambare Shikamaru

**Auteur :** Kou Haruko

**Traductrice :** Ishime

**Sujet :** Naruto.

**Rating :** R

**Genre :** Romance, sérieux. Pas vraiment de gros délire ici, comme quoi ça se voit que je ne suis que traductrice !

**Résumé :** Shikamaru reste trop longtemps dans le bain, et Ino pique une crise.

**Commentaire :** J'aime cette fanfic, j'aime cette fanfic, J'AIME CETTE FANFIC ! Bon, maintenant que tout le monde le sait, je peux peut-être ajouter que j'aime toutes celles de l'auteur ? Ishime-fan-de-Kou-Haruko Je veux la suite de ses fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiics ! Alors pour patienter je les traduis. Comme ça on patientera ensemble ! Pis on pourra même lui envoyer une pétition, qui sait ?

**Dédicace :** À Kou Haruko, qui a écrit cette merveilleuse fanfiction, et à Tamyl Sikao, fan-de-shikaino-made-in-france-coupiiiiiineuh ! Et pis à ma-bande-de-dingues-à-moi-toute-seule-à-moi-toute-seule : Chim', Bidule et Youyou !

**Chapitre 2 : Compétences en communication**

Cela faisait une heure, et Shikamaru était toujours dans la salle de bain. Ino comprenait qu'être jounin soit épuisant, mais le nombre d'heures dans une journée était limité. Ils avaient encore trop de choses à faire. La réalité était peut-être cruelle, mais il n'avait pas assez de temps pour rester dans son bain tout un après-midi.

"Shikamaru ?"appela Ino, furieuse, en cognant sur la porte de la salle de bain. "Secoue-toi, Shikamaru ! J'ai encore besoin de toi pour livrer mes fleurs aux clients !" lui rappela-t-elle.

Elle arrêta de cogner pour écouter la réponse, qui ne vint pas. Elle recommença à cogner, plus fort cette fois, chaque coup avertissant son époux que sa patience serait de courte durée.

Toujours aucune réponse de l'homme dans la salle de bain.

L'humeur d'Ino empira encore devant le mutisme de son mari.

"Shikamaru ? Sors de cette salle de bain maintenant ! Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu te sois noyé dans la baignoire si tu ne me réponds pas, parce que je vais te tuer si je dois entrer pour te forcer à sortir !" s'écria-t-elle, ponctuant sa phrase d'un coup particulièrement bruyant sur la porte. De nouveau, elle se calma pour écouter une éventuelle réponse.

Tout ce qu'elle entendit fut le silence de la salle de bain et le léger gazouillis des oiseaux dehors.

Ino était vraiment en colère à présent. Comment osait-il ne pas lui obéir, ne pas avoir peur d'elle ? Pire encore, depuis quand avait-il le cran de l'ignorer ? Nu ou pas, décida-t-elle, elle entrait.

"Shika ? J'ouvre ! Tu peux abandonner tout espoir maintenant !" déclara-t-elle en faisant craquer ses poings.

Elle tourna la poignée et ouvrit brutalement la porte. Elle s'apprêtait à hurler et brutaliser Shikamaru, histoire de lui apprendre à l'ignorer comme il l'avait fait. Elle se réjouissait déjà à l'idée de la façon dont elle allait le faire se repentir, mais toute sa colère s'évanouit devant le spectacle adorable que donnait son mari, profondément endormi malgré tout le bruit qui avait précédé son arrivée.

Shikamaru était assis, nu, dans la baignoire, son torse dépassant du bord, comme s'il était une énorme peluche, un de ces gigantesques animaux bourrés de coton. Bien qu'elle soit sûre de l'inconfort de cette position, il avait dû se débrouiller d'une manière ou d'une autre pour s'assoupir. Elle resta immobile et silencieuse, le dévisageant, si vulnérable dans son sommeil. Toute sa fatigue transparaissait dans son état, et elle eut mal pour lui.

Les yeux d'Ino erraient sur la partie visible, hors de la baignoire, du corps de Shikamaru. Elle admira ses épaules larges, ses grandes mains calleuses qui la touchaient toujours si doucement, elle admira les muscles durs de ses bras que son activité l'avait forcé à développer. Elle reconnut toutes les vieilles cicatrices sur sa peau pâle, lisse, sans en découvrir d'autres. Elle sentit son coeur sauter un battement. Shikamaru était vraiment sexy. Pourquoi ne s'en était-elle pas aperçue plus tôt ? Cela lui aurait épargné des années perdues à aimer Sasuke , et à tenter désespérément d'attirer son attention.

Ino s'effraya devant la férocité des instincts protecteurs qui l'envahissaient. Elle aurait voulu prendre Shikamaru, l'envelopper dans une serviette et courir à leur chambre et l'emportant dans ses bras. Elle aurait voulu le glisser dans leur lit, le rejoindre, l'y blottir et l'y garder pour toujours, que jamais n'apparaissent de nouvelles cicatrices sur sa peau. Mais elle n'oserait jamais faire quelque chose d'aussi gênant et insensé. Non, à la place, elle tendit un bras et lui chatouilla espièglement l'épaule du doigt.

La peau entre les sourcils de Shikamaru se plissa pour marquer son irritation, mais il ne se réveilla pas. Ino sourit tendrement à sa face endormie et se pencha sur ses genoux pour approcher son visage du sien.

"Shika-chan..." dit-elle d'une voix tendre et affectueuse.

Elle lui souleva le menton et appuya doucement ses lèvres contre la moue boudeuse de Shikamaru. La chaleur familière contre ses lèvres l'éveilla et il commença à remuer.

"I... no ?" coassa-t-il avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux et de cligner des paupières.

"Mou Shikamaru-tara... Je croyais pourtant être la princesse de cette relation, Mr Sleeping Beauty."

Shikamaru fut rassuré en reconnaissant l'amusement qui perçait dans sa voix.

Ino plongea une main dans l'eau du bain et soupira en le regardant.

"L'eau est froide," déclara-t-elle.

"Si tu le dis," répondit-il avec indifférence, comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Ino roula des yeux, le poussa un peu plus loin dans son irritation douce.

Shikamaru décida de s'asseoir et tendit prudemment un muscle. Il regretta aussitôt son imprudence en sentant une vague de douleur traverser sa chair pourtant apaisée par l'eau. Il laissa échapper un gémissement, et les petites mains d'Ino vinrent se poser sur son dos. Elle l'aida à soutenir son poids et à se redresser précautionneusement. C'était douloureux, mais bien moins que s'il avait dû s'asseoir tout seul.

Les mains d'Ino glissèrent de son dos à sa nuque, où elle commença à desserrer les noeuds que formaient ses nerf des doigts.

"Tu as dormi pendant une heure ?" demanda-t-elle avec un regard amusé. "Ta peau est toujours couverte de crasse, et tes cheveux aussi. Mais QU'EST-CE que tu as lavé ?"

La seule réponse de Shikamaru fut de faire passer son expression de légèrement grincheuse à extrêmement grincheuse. Ino était habituée à ce genre de réactions, et décida qu'il était futile d'essayer de lui parler quand il était dans ce type d'humeur. Elle continua donc de le masser en silence.

Sous les attentions d'Ino, la nuque de Shikamaru se décrispa et sa tête se mit à pencher en avant. Son menton se cala contre sa clavicule et son regard tomba sur ses genoux. Il se redressa brusquement : il avait oublié qu'il était nu. À la vitesse d'un jounin, il sortit de la baignoire, saisit une serviette accrochée à une mur, l'enroula autour de sa taille et revint à sa place. Heureusement, Ino n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué son manège.

Il ferma les yeux quand sa petite femme chérie ôta son élastique de ses cheveux, et lorsqu'elle commença à les peigner des doigts, l'habituel froncement de sourcils de Shikamaru diminua ostensiblement. Il laissa échapper un soupir bienheureux et se détendit complètement.

Ino prit une brosse et continua de débarrasser ses cheveux de n'importe quelle sorte de noeuds.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi, espèce de clochard paresseux ?" soupira-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

"Ma maman dit 'absolument rien'," répondit-il avec sincérité.

"Probablement, affreux clochard paresseux," le gronda-t-elle.

"Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose. La dépense d'énergie ne doit se faire qu'en dernier recours car l'énergie est précieuse," expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Ino leva sa brosse et l'agita théâtralement.

"Oh, mais pourquoi ai-je épousé un paresseux, sans ambition et déjà vieux dans sa tête comme toi ?" se lamenta-t-elle avec un désespoir feint.

Le sourire de Shikamaru fut remplacé par un regard stupéfait, et il reprit son air boudeur. Il fulmina intérieurement. 'Et après elle va dire qu'elle aurait dû continuer à attendre Uchiha au lieu de m'épouser," songea-t-il avec amertume.

Les yeux d'Ino s'élargirent de surprise devant sa réaction.

"Shika-chan... Je t'ai épousé parce que je... Vraiment, vraiment... Vraiment, je... Je t'adore... Non, je t'aime," avoua-t-elle, un peu à contrecoeur, en rougissant. 'Shikamaru est en colère ?' se demanda-t-elle. 'Impossible ! Shikamaru ne s'énerve jamais !'

"De toute façon," Ino secoua sa brosse sous le nez de son mari et ordonna, "tu vas te secouer un peu et te dépêcher de prendre ta douche."

Shikamaru revint à sa paresse habituelle en appuya son dos contre le rebord de la baignoire, et sourit insolemment.

"J'ai pas envie... Tu n'as qu'à me laver, toi," suggéra-t-il.

Ino frémit.

"Tu es un grand garçon ! Lave-toi tout seul ! Et dépêche-toi !"

Shikamaru bâilla bruyamment.

"Mais je suis si fatigué, et la baignoire est si confortable..." soupira-t-il léthargiquement, avant de fermer les yeux, paraissant se rendormir.

Ino le frappa rageusement sur la tête de sa brosse, mais n'obtînt pas même un sursaut de sa part, en raison des nombreuses années qu'il avait passées à se faire maltraiter par celle qui devait devenir sa femme. Finalement, après avoir foudroyé une dernière fois du regard son visage endormi, elle reposa sa brosse à cheveux, en signe de défaite. Elle commençait à se rendre compte que si elle n'acceptait pas de l'aider à se laver, il venait de s'installer dans sa baignoire pour toujours.

"Bon, bon, d'accord, JE VAIS TE LAVER !" lui hurla-t-elle à la figure.

Il y avait du changement dans l'air. Depuis quand Ino suivait-elle les caprices de Shikamaru ? Il se redressa en souriant et retira la bonde de la baignoire.

Bien que cédant à ses caprices, Ino allait déposer ses lois.

"Nous prenons une douche," l'informa-t-elle. En aucun cas elle n'allait végéter avec lui pendant des heures. "Et tu ne me reluques pas !" avertit-elle nerveusement, ses mains s'arrêtant à mi-chemin vers ses vêtements.

"Hai hai," répondit Shikamaru avec ennui.

"UN SEUL 'hai' suffit !" C'était son tour d'être de mauvaise humeur.

"Mendokuseeeee, tu ressemble à ma mère," grogna-t-il.

"Hmph," fit Ino. "AAARAAA, attention, tu nous fait un complexe d'Oedipe !" se moqua-t-elle.

Shikamaru était trop paresseux pour prendre le risque de se disputer avec elle. "Hai hai hai, tu as raison, c'est de ma faute," admit-il d'un ton apaisant.

Ino ne pouvait plus vraiment continuer de s'énerver contre lui après qu'il ait endossé tous les torts, aussi lui tourna-t-elle le dos pour se déshabiller.

Shikamaru baissa les yeux vers ses genoux, ou plutôt sur la serviette qui entourait ses hanches et eut une grimace d'incertitude avant de décider de l'enlever. Il aurait l'air assez stupide s'il se douchait en tenant une serviette autour de ses hanches, et encore plus idiot s'il se mettait en maillot de bain. Il fit couler l'eau, régla la température et mit le robinet en position douche. Il se leva pour tirer le rideau de la douche et se trouva hypnotisé par la vision enchanteresse du derrière nubile d'Ino.

Il savait qu'il se comportait comme un voyeur, mais il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la forme tentatrice. Il suivit des yeux le contour de la silhouette de sa femme, de la taille fine, qui semblait toujours s'ajuster parfaitement au creux de ses bras, à la légère courbe de ses hanches arrondies. Ino se retourna et il se trouva paralysé, comme un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Et le pire était que Shika junior aussi appréciait le spectacle.

Le visage de la jeune femme vira immédiatement à un rouge presque étincelant. Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle, mais malheureusement, ce que Shikamaru aimait, Shika junior l'aimait encore plus. "Hé les deux cent de QI, c'est pas le moment de me lâcher !" s'écria son cerveau.

Mais tout ce qu'il réussit à émettre fut un "Uhhhh..." inintelligible et peu convaincant.

Ino cacha précipitamment ses seins et baissa la tête. L'atmosphère de la pièce devint rapidement pesante, et Shikamaru pouvait sentir le chakra qui montait en elle. Les poings d'Ino se mirent à trembler, et son destin fut scellé. Il regarda dehors par la seule fenêtre de la salle de bain, qui offrait une vue parfaite de la cour de leur maison.

"Les nuages sont beaux aujourd'hui..."

Un flash illumina la ville quand Ino le frappa sur la tête. Visiblement, elle était vraiment timide et mal à l'aise avec la nudité.

"VICIEUX, TU M'AVAIS PROMIS !" lui hurla-t-elle. Ses joues étaient cramoisies et ses yeux lagon emplis de larmes. Shikamaru se dit qu'elle était belle, les reflets étoilés de ses prunelles ajoutant encore à son air angélique. Il sentait à peine la bosse qui grandissait sur son crâne.

'Nous ne sommes pas à l'aise sans vêtements, nous n'avons presque pas fait l'amour depuis notre mariage il y a un mois. Cinq fois pendant notre nuit de noce et une seule fois après, quand nous étions saoul le soir du mariage de l'actuel Hokage-sama. Quel genre de 'jeunes mariés' sommes nous ? pensa-t-il avec une pointe de colère et une bonne dose de frustration.

"... Gomen... Pas fait exprès de regarder." Et il était sincère. Même Shika junior ne pouvait avoir des excuses pour tout.

Shikamaru se détourna brusquement en s'emparant d'une bouteille de shampooing sur l'étagère. Il continua de lui tourner le dos en espérant qu'elle ne remarquerait pas son excitation mais Ino, n'ayant rien remarqué, crut qu'il lui en voulait.

Il étalait sans douceur le shampooing sur sa tête quand il entendit Ino souffler bruyamment derrière lui. 'Elle n'est pas si fâchée que ça finalement,' conclut-il, soulagé. Oserait-il espérer ? Il reconnut sans peine le léger bruit du rideau de la douche et deux autres mains se glissèrent dans ses cheveux.

"Ino ?" questionna-t-il.

"Je te lave les cheveux et le dos. Tu t'occupes du reste," annonça-t-elle d'une voix totalement neutre.

Il prit son gant et commença à étaler le savon sur son torse. Il aurait aimé qu'elle lui masse la tête moins sensuellement. Il allait avoir quelques problèmes pour laver son entre-jambe. Les corps masculins pouvaient être si pénibles, parfois. Quand elle retira ses mains, il se sentit à la fois soulagé et déçu. Il se pencha un peu pour atteindre ses jambes et une éponge se posa doucement sur son dos, l'avertissant qu'Ino commençait à le frotter. Il trouvait plutôt agréable d'être lavé par quelqu'un d'autre, même s'il aurait préféré sentir les doigts de sa femme glisser directement le long de son corps à la place de l'éponge. Mais bien sûr, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à Ino. Pas même si sa vie en avait dépendu.

Pendant ce temps, Ino s'inquiétait du silence de Shikamaru, mais elle décida qu'il devait juste être trop paresseux pour discuter. À moins qu'il ne lui en veuille encore pour le coup qu'elle lui avait donné. Mais si tel était le cas, pourquoi haletait-il si fort ?

Une goutte perla sur le nez de Shikamaru. Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'eau ou de sueur, parce qu'à présent il était complètement excité. Tout en continuant de se laver, son cerveau s'était mis à travailler sur un projet d'évasion qui lui permettrait de partir avant qu'Ino n'ait remarqué quel pervers était son mari. Mais une autre partie de lui, celle qui exigeait la satisfaction immédiate de ses désirs, lui ordonnait de se retourner pour montrer à Ino combien il la voulait. Leurs corps étaient chauds, l'eau et le savon les avaient rendus glissants. Si ce n'était pas le moment, quand le serait-ce ? Il pourrait se tourner vers elle et la prendre au piège contre le mur. Il l'embrasserait, lui montrerait à quel point il l'aimait et si elle d'humeur, ils pourraient passer l'après-midi au lit à se câliner. Il s'apprêtait à se retourner quand Ino l'interrompit.

"J'ai fini ! Toi aussi tu as fini. Rince-toi et sors maintenant."

"..." Il acquiesça.

Ino sortit de la douche, s'enveloppa dans une serviette duveteuse et ferma distraitement la porte derrière elle en sortant d'un pas vif.

"..." Shikamaru se gifla. "C'est pénible."

Il rinça rapidement savon et shampooing et sortit à son tour de la douche. Il enfila son boxer et tressaillit quand le tissu frotta désagréablement contre son membre sensible. Voilà qui ne l'arrangeait pas. Il se concentra sur son dernier souvenir du répugnant Uchiha Sasuke, le type ennuyeux et pénible qu'il avait du ramener pour sa première mission de chuunin. Haruno Sakura, la harpie trop autoritaire qui avait fait pleurer Ino pendant toute une semaine quand ils avaient huit ans. Ino... Non, il ne fallait pas penser à Ino maintenant.

Ino qui s'acharnait de nouveau sur la porte.

"SHIKAMARU !" ragea-t-elle.

"Hai hai warukatta," répondit-il avec ennui.

Parfois Shikamaru se demandait comment il avait pu finir avec une femme aussi exigeante, lui qui avait toujours été si pressé de tirer des leçons des erreurs de son père. Qu'était donc devenu son beau projet de vie d'enfant ? Il était vraiment trop puéril quand il avait décidé de programmer sa futur-existence. Il avait voulu épouser une femme ni trop belle, ni trop laide. Qu'elle ne soit pas dominatrice lui paraissait si évident qu'il ne le précisait même pas. Mais il était trop impudent, et ne se rendait pas compte de la part que jouaient les sentiments dans l'élaboration d'un projet d'avenir. Et à présent il se retrouvait avec Ino. Mais peut-être qu'Ino n'était pas une si belle femme. Il n'en savait rien. Il l'avait toujours trouvée parfaite. C'était comme une maladie, ou cet amour dégoulinant et débilitant, qui vous rendait complètement aveugle. Elle pouvait être déraisonnable, tyrannique, têtue, égoïste et violente, il ne voyait que ses bons côtés.

La porte de la salle de bain tremblait à chacun des coups qu'on lui assénait de l'autre côté. Des morceaux de plâtre se décrochaient et tombaient du mur. Elle ne pourrait plus supporter la colère de sa femme très longtemps. Au moins, Ino ne tapait pas sur sa tête.

"SHIIIIIKAAAAMAAARUUU !"

"HAI HAI !"

Il tira sur son pantalon et regarda à nouveau la porte. Les gonds s'étaient presque détachés. Encore quelques coups et elle tomberait du mur. Shikamaru enfila son confortable T-shirt en maille, ouvrit la porte et fut accueilli par deux poings en pleine poitrine.

"I... no..." suffoqua-t-il.

Elle cligna des yeux, toute sa colère évanouie. "Oh désolée Shika-chan ! Je ne pensais pas que tu allais ouvrir la porte maintenant," expliqua-t-elle en souriant. Elle lui tendit un bout de papier. "Tiens." Il le prit et le fixa, sans comprendre.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-il en se frottant le torse. Il espérait que son sternum ne craquerait pas. Le sourire de sa femme s'adoucit et il eut un mauvais pressentiment.

"C'est la liste des gens qui m'ont commandé des fleurs. Les bouquets sont déjà faits et étiquetés. Il ne te reste plus qu'à les livrer," lui apprit-elle.

Les yeux de Shikamaru se fermèrent à demi, le faisant paraître encore plus endormi.

"Même si je n'en ai pas envie ?" questionna-t-il avec espoir. Il y avait toujours le hasard.

"Absolument," fit-elle joyeusement.

"Mais je n'ai pas envie !" L'agacement perçait dans sa voix. "Je suis fatigué."

"Mais anata..." Son ton était câlin, et presque aussi doux que du miel. Elle caressait lentement son bras.

"Arrête Ino, ça ne prend pas avec moi. Ça n'a jamais marché," coupa-t-il, semblant encore plus ennuyé qu'auparavant. Il avait toujours été un excellent menteur.

Le sourire ensoleillé d'Ino disparut et son regard se fit orageux. "Tu es resté dans la salle de bain pendant trois heures !" Sa voix était dangereusement basse. "Si tu étais sorti il y a deux heures, tu aurais déjà fini les livraison," dit-elle, lui portant le coup de grâce.

Shikamaru renonça momentanément.

"D'accord d'accord MENDOKUSEE ONNA !" Il fourra le papier dans sa poche et descendit.

"Itterasshai !" chantonna Ino du haut des escaliers, comme toutes les bonnes épouses.

Shikamaru grommela un peu avant de lui répondre, à contre-coeur. "Ittekuru." Il aurait pu claquer la porte en partant, mais il lui aurait fallu faire un effort, et il s'y refusait.

Ce n'était vraiment pas juste. Tout, il devait tout faire. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, il avait eu plus de travail qu'aucun homme ne devrait en avoir. Ino l'avait tiré du lit à coups de pied à quatre heures du matin pour qu'il aille nourrir les cerfs de sa famille. Puis à cinq heures et demie, elle l'avait envoyé chercher des fleurs pour les livraisons de son magasin. À six heures trente, il avait quitté Konoha avec ses coéquipiers pour capturer un ninja déserteur, et il n'était rentré à la maison qu'à deux heures de l'après-midi. Il avait PENSÉ qu'il pourrait se reposer un peu, mais comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'elle le mettrait dehors pour l'envoyer livrer des bouquets de fleurs à six heures du soir ?

"MENDOKUSEE !"

Il savait qu'il aurait dû rater l'examen chuunin quand il en avait eu l'occasion, et continuer à vivre comme un simple ninja de base. Ce fut à ce stade de ses réflexions qu'il remarqua un petit pré accueillant, juste sur le bord de la route. Un petit somme ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il courut à son futur petit nid douillet et s'y assit. Il eut un long soupir de fatigue, et se coula dans le coussin que Dame Nature lui avait si gentiment offert. Il se demanda distraitement si son comportement n'était pas passif-agressif, puis son cerveau s'emplit d'images de nuages et d'heures entières passées à ne rien faire.

Quelques jours plus tard, Ino se plaindrait à quelques filles du manque total de romantisme de Shikamaru, qui ne l'embrassait pas, même quand ils se douchaient ensemble, et ce serait alors le véritable début de l'histoire.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. chapitre 3

**Titre :** Gambare Shikamaru

**Auteur :** Kou Haruko

**Traductrice :** Ishime

**Sujet :** Naruto.

**Rating :** R

**Genre :** Romance, sérieux. Pas vraiment de gros délire ici, comme quoi ça se voit que je ne suis que traductrice !

**Diclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto sont à Masashi Kishimoto, sauf Mayu, qui est, avec l'histoire de Gambare Shikamaru, la propriété de Kou Haruko.

**Résumé :** Ino sort avec des copines, et parle un peu trop...

**Commentaire :** J'aime cette fanfic, j'aime cette fanfic, J'AIME CETTE FANFIC ! Bon, maintenant que tout le monde le sait, je peux peut-être ajouter que j'aime toutes celles de l'auteur ? Ishime-fan-de-Kou-Haruko Je veux la suite de ses fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiics ! Alors pour patienter je les traduis. Comme ça on patientera ensemble ! Pis on pourra même lui envoyer une pétition, qui sait ?

**Dédicace :** À Kou Haruko, qui a écrit cette merveilleuse fanfiction, et à Tamyl Sikao, fan-de-shikaino-made-in-france-coupiiiiiineuh ! Et pis à ma-bande-de-dingues-à-moi-toute-seule-à-moi-toute-seule : Chim', Dem' et Youyou !

**Chapitre 3 : **

Le samedi après-midi, Ino avait pour habitude de retrouver ses amies dans leur salon de thé préféré. Que Shikamaru soit à la maison ou non lui importait peu, s'il faisait beau passé l'heure du déjeuner, on pourvait la voir au salon de thé, bavardant avec quelques autres filles au dessus d'une tasse fumante et d'une assiète de gateaux. Ce samedi n'échappait pas à cette règle, malgré un détail insolite. Cette fois-ci, Shikamaru avait décidé d'aller lui aussi en ville pendant qu'Ino passait son 'temps de fille'. Mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour se risquer à rejoindre Ino et ses amies, il ne voulait pas passer pour le mari pot de colle d'une belle femme. Non, il se cachait plutôt, pour faire en toute tranquilité ce que la présence d'Ino lui interdisait en temps normal.

Ino soupira bruyament, vautrée sur sa chaise, en calant son menton contre sa paume, les coudes sur la table. Ses amies savaient ce que signifiait cette attittude, c'était le moment de demander à Ino de raconter ses mahleurs. Tenten se décida la première à saisir la perche que tendait Ino. "Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais nous parler ?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Ino soupira de nouveau et se mit à jouer avec la fraise qui décorait son gâteau, avant de l'élever au bout de sa fourchette et de la mettre dans sa bouche. Elle mâcha lentement le fruit. Vu le regard qu'elle avait, elle ne devait même pas sentir le goût de ce qu'elle mangeait. Ses amies échangèrent des regards entendus avant de remplir leur devoir amical.

"Allez Ino," insista Tenten, "si quelque chose t'ennuie, tu peux nous le dire. C'est à ça que servent les amis, ne ?" ajouta-t-elle joyeusement.

"Ou-oui..." approuva nerveusement Hinata. "Nous sommes là pour toi... Nous ferons de notre mieux pour te réconforter, Ino-chan." Comme toujours, ses yeux blancs évitaient les regards de ses camarades, et elle se triturait les index.

Ino roula des yeux. "Mais il n'y a rien !" protesta-t-elle. "Tout est juste parfait !" Elle coupa un gros morceau de gâteau avec sa fourchette et le fourra dans sa bouche. Yep, cette fois, ses amies en étaient sûres : quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mayu, la commère du voisinage, qui s'était insérée de force dans leur petit groupe uni, intervint. "Oh, je parie que c'est Shikamaru-kun," s'exclama-t-elle. "Il n'y a que lui pour mettre Ino dans cet état !"

Tenten et Ino se demandèrent pour la enième fois pourquoi elles laissaient Mayu s'inviter à leurs réunions du samedi. Elles l'auraient bien chassée, mais Hinata avait insisté pour qu'elles soient gentilles avec elle, car "Mayu-san" devait "se sentir très seule".

Ino lécha la crème fouettée sur sa fourchette et commença à taper de façon agaçante contre sa tasse. Son regard était redevenu lointain.

La patience de Tenten avait des limites. "OK," fit-elle en frappant sur la table du plat de la main , "arrête de tourner autour du pot parce que je commence à en avoir assez !"

Ino, surprise, cligna des paupières, comme pour mettre ses idées au clair. Elle détourna les yeux, embarrassée, et posa rapidement sa fourchette. "Et bien... C'est Shikamaru..."

Tenten eut un sourire satisfait. "Oui oui, raconte-nous tout," approuva-t-elle. "C'est un égoïste au lit, un clochard paresseux, et il nous déteste parce que nous sommes de ton côté." Elle lança sa fourchette en l'air et la tint en équilibre aussi facilement qu'elle l'aurait fait avec un kunaï.

Mayu rit nerveusement, et une lueur affamée de commérage passa dans son regard. Il était visible qu'elle voulait des détails. La seule membre du groupe qui ne se sentait pas prête à discuter des défauts de Shikamaru était la compatissante fille aux yeux blancs. La première réaction d'Hinata aux paroles de Tenten avait été un air choqué. "Shikamaru n'est pas un homme horrible comme ça !" s'écria-t-elle, "t-tu ne d-devrait pas dire des choses pareilles..."

Tenten eut un sourire rassurant. "Hinata-chan, je plaisantais seulement." Elle fit un clin d'oeil à son amie. D'un léger mouvement du poignet, elle envoya la fourchette sur son doigt voler, puis atterrir en se plantant dans son gâteau.

"A-ah... G-gomen nasai..."

Tenten frotta gentiment le dos de la timide Hyûga pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas vexée, avant de reporter toute son attention sur Ino. La blonde était à deux doigts de tout leur raconter, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper. Tout ce qu'il leur restait à faire, c'était lui donner un petit coup de pouce. Ino ne savait pas garder les secrêts qui lui pesaient.

La jeune mariée prit sa fourchette et la fit tourner entre ses doigts encore quelques instants avant de relever les yeux pour parler.

"Et bien... Vous savez que Shikamaru est..."

Il éternua bruyamment. Peut-être était-ce à cause du pollen printanier. Shikamaru se frotta le nez et continua à descendre la rue, sans but. Le soleil d'après-midi chauffait confortablement sa peau et il se prit à souhaiter être dans sa clairière préférée, sous son ciel adoré. Par un temps si agréable, les nuages ressemblaient à des balles de coton blanc, insouciement duveteux. Les conditions étaient idéales pour les regarder. Si seulement il avait pu s'allonger et les observer, pendant des heures et des heures... Mais en fait, il avait du temps à tuer. Sauf qu'il n'arriverait pas à apprécier son passe-temps favori. Il se serait déjà installé si son inquiétude et sa nervosité ne l'avaient pas gêné.

Un gamin que ses parents devaient avoir perdu le bouscula en courant. Shikamaru grogna, contrarié. Tout l'ennuyait ces derniers jours. Même le temps ensoleillé lui paraissait sombre et déplacé. Et la source de tous ses problèmes était la femme qu'il aimait - la seule personne qui avait suffisamment d'influence sur lui pour le mettre dans ce genre d'humeur.

Le récent changement dans le comportement d'Ino n'avait pas échappé à sa conscience aigüe. Elle avait l'air déprimée, et il l'avait souvent trouvée en train d'errer dans la maison en rentrant. Pas qu'elle ait manqué d'énergie ! Mais même s'il ignorait la raison du chagrin de sa femme, il n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. La distance qu'elle laissait entre eux et ses marques d'affection qui se raréfiaient commençaient à l'alarmer. L'attitude d'Ino en était arrivée à un point où elle devenait insupportable pour lui. Mais même si sa vie en avait dépendu, il n'aurait pas pu trouver quel était leur problème. Pour la première fois, c'était coincé sous sa peau, comme une épine juste hors de sa portée. Un soit-disant génie qui ne pouvait pas comprendre sa propre épouse. Quel genre de plaisanterie était-ce ? Comment pouvait-il prétendre prévoir les mouvements de ses ennemis s'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre une femme qui partageait sa vie ? Tout "stratège de génie" qu'il était...

Shikamaru soupira et rentra la tête dans les épaules. Il enfonça ses poings dans ses poches et continua à traîner des pieds jusqu'en bas de la rue. Il était si préoccupé qu'il ne remarquait même pas l'odeur alléchante qui sortait des échoppes, alors qu'il n'avait pas déjeuné.

La froideur d'Ino à son égard ne pouvait être due à son manque d'effort ou quelque chose comme cela. Bien que son instinct le pousse à éviter la confrontation, il s'était forcé à lui demander la cause de sa colère. Tout ce qu'il avait obtenu étaient des bleus, des courbatures et une longue séance d'abus verbaux de sa femme. Elle lui avait crié dessus à propos de tout, sauf du vrai problème. Toute cette situation était franchement pénible. Bon sang, elle avait passé le seuil critique cinq niveaux auparavant. Il était dans un besoin majeur d'aide.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait accompagné Ino en ville aujourd'hui. Il avait espéré que passer du temps avec ses amies l'encouragerait à lui parler. Et si ses camarades l'aidaient à voir plus clair dans leur situation infernale, ce serait tant mieux.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son ombre sur le sol pour voir quelle heure il était. La direction qu'elle pointait lui apprit qu'il était assez tard dans l'après-midi. Il sourcilla nerveusement. Il était probablement temps d'aller chercher Ino au salon de thé, mais il craignait l'accueil qu'elle lui ferait. Il sortit une main de ses poches pour se gratter la tête. C'était le moment de se comporter en homme du clan Nara.

Les trois filles la fixaient avec un air d'incrédulité totale, bouche ouvertes comme des poissons hors de l'eau. "Tu veux dire..." vérifia Tenten, "qu'il ne t'as jamais dit qu'il t'aime !"

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux d'Ino, et elle hocha la tête. Aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, c'était la triste vérité. Elle avait eu du mal à l'avouer parce que non seulement elle aurait l'air pitoyable, mais son marriage semblerait faux. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait, c'était que les gens pensent que Shikamaru l'avait épousée parce qu'il l'avait mise enceinte ou quelque chose de honteux comme cela. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle s'aperçut que toutes ses amies regardaient son ventre.

"IL NE M'A PAS ÉPOUSÉE PARCE QU'IL M'AVAIT MISE ENCEINTE, HEIN !" hurla-t-elle, sur la défensive.

"Nous... Nous le savons, Ino-chan," l'apaisa Hinata en rougissant.

Mayu pâlit et une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa temps. "Mais... vous n'avez pas fait l'amour depuis... puisque..." Elle était incapable de finir sa phrase.

Ino baissa un peu plus la tête en acquiesçant

Hinata se débattit intérieurement contre sa timidité pendant un moment avant de rassembler assez de courage pour interroger la blonde. "Et tu peux vraiment... Compter le nombre de fois où Shikamaru-kun t'as embrassée ?"

La tête d'Ino se baissa complètement sous le poids de sa honte. Si seulement une quelquonque catastrophe naturelle pouvait se produire juste à cet instant, et écarter l'attention de ses amies de sa version lamentable du marriage.

Tenten eut un sourire un peu forcé. "Là, là, je suis sûre qu'il y a une raison... Peut-être qu'il est trop paresseux pour... y aller franchement comme ça ?" Elle donna quelques claques amicales dans le dos d'Ino, mais le moral de cette dernière ne remonta pas.

Mayu, qui s'était remise de sa surprise, passa immédiatement en mode commérage. "Peut-être qu'il est gay ! Et il t'as épousée pour le cacher !"

Hinata eut un regard affolé et Tenten plissa les yeux en fixant Mayu.

"Quoi ?" demanda cette dernière en regardant autour d'elle. "Il s'entend un peu trop bien avec ce gros."

Ino avala une gorgée de thé et fit expérimenter à Mayu son regard le plus assassin. "N'appelle pas Chôji gros," siffla-t-elle, "il a une forte ossature."

Mayu grogna et marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents avant de retourner à son gâteau.

"Peut-être que... Shikamaru-kun est très subtil dans sa façon de montrer ses émotions," fit Hinata, plus positive.

Ino releva la tête et eut un sourire grimaçant pour la gentille Hyûga.

"Mais..." Tenten suça pensivement sa fourchette. "Je pensais que les hommes étaient sensés être complètement... Uhh..." Elle chercha le meilleur moyen d'évoquer ce à quoi elle pensait. "Je veux dire... Ils ne sont pas supposés aimer... Le S-E-X-E ?" Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à ses amies, gênée d'avoir épelé le mot. "Les gars ne passent pas leur temps à penser à 'ça' ?" Son visage était écarlate. Toutes se tournèrent vers Ino, la seule du groupe à disposer d'une quelquonque expérience en la matière.

Elle s'agita. "C'est ce que je pensais, moi aussi !" Elle foudroya du regard les bulles dans sa tasse. "Mais Shikamaru se comporte comme si ça n'avait aucune importance pour lui. Je pense qu'il aime. Il fait comme si, en tout cas. Mais il n'essaie jamais de me le demander ou..." Sa voix se fit de plus en plus faible jusqu'à s'éteindre, comme si Ino se parlait toute seule. Tout à coup, elle reprit. "Mon 'Sexy Ino no Jutsu' n'a jamais marché sur lui."

Tenten se mit à rire, nerveusement. "Tu-tu l'as utilisé sur Shikamaru !" réussit-elle à souffler entre deux éclats de rire.

Ino parut vexée. "Bien sûr que non !" Ses joues étaient aussi rouges qu'elles pouvaient l'être. "Pendant mon premier examen juunin je l'ai essayé sur Neji, mais Shikamaru était aussi à côté. Il n'a pas eu l'air de réagir." Elle recommença à manger son gâteau pour éviter les regards de ses amies.

"Ça a marché sur Neji ?" demanda Tenten. Elle était assez curieuse de le savoir.

"Non, évidemment."

Tenten soupira. "Rien ne touche cet idiot fataliste," conclut-elle. Hinata et Ino se désolaient de l'indifférence du prodige Hyûga, qui resta désespéremment froid avec elle.

"Tu ne peux pas l'attendre toute ta vie, tu sais," lui fit remarquer Ino.

"Je sais," répondit Tenten avec mélancolie. "Mais nous ne sommes pas en train de parler de mes problèmes, hein ?" Et ce fut la fin de l'échapatoire.

"Errr... Et toi Hinata ?" demanda la blonde, désireuse de changer de sujet.

Hinata attrapa l'ourlet de sa chemise. "Na-Na-Naruto-k-kun, il..."

Ino soupira. "Hinata, c'est sans espoir de lui courir après. Il est avec Sasuke."

"J-je sais," bégaya-t-elle. "Mais j'admire vraiment beaucoup Naruto-kun. Il a réussi à changer, après tout. Je veux être c-comme Na-Naruto-kun."

"Crois-moi Hinata, un jour tu deviendras le genre de personne que tu veux être. En attendant, pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas de sortir avec Kiba ?" Ino eut un sourire malicieux.

"K-Kiba-kun ?" Hinata parut étonnée.

Ino et Tenten se demandèrent si Hinata l'ignoraient réellement. Personne ne pouvait être aussi naif, n'est-ce pas ?

"Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es jamais rendue compte que Kiba est fou amoureux de toi ! Il te suis JUSTE partout comme un toutou," s'écria Tenten.

"M-mais nous sommes amis !"

"C'est comme ça que ça commence !" s'exclama Ino. "Shikamaru était mon ami !"

Toutes les deux se turent pendant qu'Hinata se remémorait toutes les années qu'elle avait passées avec Kiba. Il avait toujours été gentil et protecteur avec elle. Mais ce devait être parce qu'elle était sa coéquipière, décida-t-elle. Son silence introspectif fut brisé par Mayu.

Cette dernière se pencha au dessus de la table pour se rapprocher d'Ino avant de demander, comme la commère vicieuse qu'elle était. "Comment est Shikamaru-kun au lit ? Dis-moi ce que tu peux, avec le peu d'expérience que tu as..."

Hinata regarda nerveusement autour d'elle. Elle rougit, la couleur de ses joues contrastant avec la blancheur de sa peau. "Je-je ne pense p-pas que je dois écouter ça..."

Ino rougit violemment. "Il est TRÈS bon au lit, hein ?" rétorqua-t-elle, sur la défensive.

Aucune des filles ne remarqua que Shikamaru se tenait à la porte du sallon de thé. De cette position, il pouvait aisément entendre leur conversation. Il eut besoin de tout son self-control pour se retenir de s'enfuir quand il eut compris de quoi discutaient Ino et ses amies. Comment sa femme pouvait-elle étaler leur vie privée de cette manière ? Alors qu'il lui avait si souvent demandé de ne jamais le faire ? Elle savait qu'il détestait que les gens connaissent ce genre de détails sur lui. Les coins de sa bouche s'abaissèrent en une grimace. Il avait l'air... Légèrement fâché.

Mayu l'interrogeait sans retenue à présent. Son envie maladive de détails croustillants l'empêcha de remarquer l'homme qui prenait une expression de plus en plus maussade au fur et à mesure que grandissaient ses pulsions meurtrières.

"Alors," demanda-t-elle avec un haletement, "est-il _grand_ ?"

Ino laissa tomber sa fourchette à cette question. Elle était sur le point de frapper la répugnante commère pour son impolitesse quand elle sentit quelque chose de chaud sur son épaule. La légère pression était due à une grande main masculine posée près de son cou.

"Ino, il commence à être tard. Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer maintenant."

La blonde se retourna et vit Shikamaru qui se tenait derrière elle, le visage dépourvu d'expression. Il regardait droit devant lui, sans faire mine de reconnaître qui que ce soit à part sa femme. Les trois autres filles ne purent que l'observer en espérant remarquer un détail important. Elles suivaient des yeux le couple, et analysaient chacun de leur gestes. Pour le bien de leur amie, Tenten et Hinata espéraient sincèrement que Shikamaru n'était pas aussi insensible qu'elle le laissait croire.

Ino écarta brusquement la main de son mari de son épaule et prit son sac. Le regard blessé de Shikamaru ne passa pas assez rapidement pour échaper à Hinata et Tenten, qui furent choquées par la froideur de la blonde envers son mari.

Les filles observèrent l'échange entre les deux époux avec leur précision de kunoichis entraînées. Elles mémorisèrent chaque mot, chaque geste. Si elles devaient conclure que Shikamaru n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour Ino, elle le lui feraient payer, et libèreraient leur amie de ce mariage.

Shikamaru prit la main d'Ino et la forca à l'ouvrir pour prendre son sac. Les iris océaniques étincelèrent et il recula inconsciemment.

"Je peux porter mon sac moi-même," fulmina-t-elle.

Il la dévisagea d'un air absent avant de lui tendre le sac avec docilité. Elle eu une grimace de dégoût quand elle le lui arracha des mains. Sans rien ajouter, elle le bouscula et sortit du salon de thé. Shikamaru sembla rapetisser un peu.

"...'dokusee 'na..." murmura-t-il sans sa conviction habituelle. De la tristesse transparaissait dans sa voix.

Tenten et Hinata échangèrent des regards inquiets.La situation semblait pire encore que ce qu'elles avaient imaginé.

Shikamaru se tourna lentement jusqu'à faire face aux trois filles assises. Son masque tomba. La colère froide devint évidente dans son expression quand il regarda Mayu, qui le fixait d'un air ahuri. 'La sale truie', pensa-t-il. La table trembla et les plats tintèrent lorsqu'il abattit sa main au milieu des soucoupes. Les autres clients se retournèrent vers l'origine du bruit.

"Bien," siffla-t-il, "si tu es si curieuse de la taille de ma bite alors tu n'as qu'à me mâter sous la douche. Mais je te préviens, tu continueras probablement à fantasmer sur moi pour le reste de ta vie." Il eut un ricanement malveillant. "Et tu devras aussi te rappeller que je ne toucherai jamais quelque chose d'aussi dégoûtant que toi."

Il traîna bruyament la chaise où Ino avait été assise sous la table et marcha vers la porte à pas lourds. Il sortit sans voir Mayu cacher son visage cramoisi derrière ses mains. La partie rationnelle et intelligente de son esprit lui répétait qu'il n'aurait pas dû passer ses nerfs sur cette commère, mais bon sang, il en avait trop besoin.

Après qu'il soit parti, Hinata continua à tordre sa serviette avec nervosité. Même si elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la cible de sa colère, la tirade hargneuse de Shikamaru était au delà de son seuil de tolérance.

"Je te raccompagne chez toi, Hinata-chan," proposa Tenten.

Hinata acquiesca en silence, mais les mouvements de ses doigts sur le tissu ralentirent.

"T-ten... Ten ?"

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda la jeune femme.

Hinata baissa les yeux. "Je... n-ne pense pas... que Shikamaru-kun n'aime pas Ino-chan..."

"Hn ?"

"Shikamaru-ku-kun... semble... souffrir... Il est triste... et blessé..."

"Tu crois ?" répondit Tenten. "Et bien moi aussi. Je peux être sûre qu'il l'aime à la façon dont il se comporte en sa présence. Mais tu sais, Ino ne saisis pas vraiment ce genre de subtilités. Dans sa famille on est franc, on dit et on montre ce qu'on ressent. Espérons que Shikamaru en tiendra compte."

Ni l'une ni l'autre ne remarqua que Mayu s'éloignait discrètement.

La sécurité de tous les habitants du village faisait partie des responsabilités du Hokage. Dans ce but, il devait s'assurer que tous ses ninjas étaient alertes et prêts pour toutes les missions, en toutes circonstances. C'était pourquoi l'étrangeté récente du comportement de son stratège préféré ne lui avait pas échappé. Aucun doute possible, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il continuait à accomplir tous ses devoirs, mais la façon dont il le faisait en disait long. Son seul manque de grognements indiquait que quelque chose de beaucoup plus important le perturbait. Deuxièmement, ses procédés mentaux étaient lents. Pour ses normes, bien sûr. Il lui fallait désormais trois à quatre minutes pour élaborer une stratégie quand il commençait à extraire des réflexions brillantes de son cerveau paresseux. Troisièmement... A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas encore de troisièmement.

"Shikamaru !"

Il fixait d'un air absent le pas-si-fascinant mur de son bureau avec un intérêt insipide. Elle ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi il se comportait de cette façon. Etait-ce vraiment là le cadavre du cerveau brillant du célèbre enfant prodige de Konoha ?

"SHI. KA. MA. RU."

L'homme tourna la tête. "Hm ?" Il paraissait profondément ennuyé. Mais il paraissait toujours ennuyé.

Tsunade écrasa la balle anti-tension qu'elle tenait dans le creux de sa main. C'était la troisième à subir ce sort depuis le début de la journée. Mais elle n'allait pas pleurer leur perte, c'était Shizune qui les avait achetées. De plus, elle avait toujours eu du mal à croire qu'elles soulageaient réellement la tension. Elle finirait certainement par s'en débarrasser un jour ou l'autre. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi en ce moment ?" demanda la Godaime, sur le ton qu'elle employait durant les interrogatoires. "On pourrait te poignarder avec un kunai et tu resterais là à te vider de ton sang parce que tu ne le sentirais même pas."

"Che. Quoique." Il se décala de quelques centimètres et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. "Des missions pour moi ?" Il releva la tête dans ce qui semblait être un pénible effort et la détailla de son regard inexpressif.

"Tsunade haussa un sourcil svelte. "Toi, demander des missions ?" Sur ses lèvres se dessina un sourire vicieux. "N'essaierais-tu pas d'éviter de rentrer chez toi par hasard ? Un problème de lune de miel ?" demanda-t-elle.

Shikamaru lui lança un regard noir, se laissa lourdement retomber au fond du divan en cuir du bureau de la Godaime et étendit les jambes. "Ugh, je suis si fatigué," se plaignit-il. "Je vais faire un somme." Sur ce, il ferma les yeux et l'oublia complètement. Les paupières closes, il paraissait toujours aussi maussade. Elle décida que Shikamaru faisait partie de ces rares personnes qui ne pouvaient avoir l'air angélique, même dans leur sommeil.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils. "Tu ne peux pas éviter les problèmes en t'endormant," dit-elle. La tête de Shikamaru glissa contre l'accoudoir du divan et un léger ronflement s'échappa de ses mâchoires relâchées. Bien, peut-être que dans ce cas il le pouvait.

Tsunade plissa les yeux, pensive. Telle était la règle. C'était à elle d'arranger les choses entre Shikamaru et Ino, parce que sa vie de couple affectait l'exécution de son travail. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement se mêler des affaires des autres, surtout parce que les gens venaient la voir d'eux-même un peu trop souvent à son goût. Mais l'influence des juunins discrets et fiables de Konoha était sous-estimée. L'avenir du village dépendait beaucoup de la qualité de la vie de Shikamaru. Si tout allait bien pour lui, il pouvait travailler plus vite et effectuer plus de missions. Si quelque chose clochait... Tsunade s'arrêta de réfléchir pour observer Shikamaru dormir. Il s'était replié sur son estomac. Elle secoua la tête. À moins qu'elle ne réussisse à dénicher un autre shinobi intellectuellement doué comme lui, Shikamaru resterait bien trop important pour qu'on laisse son potentiel être gaspillé.

Quand tout marchait avec Ino, il avancait dans sa vie avec enthousiasme, ou du moins avec autant d'enthousiasme que pouvait en avoir un Nara. Sa femme le motivait à se montrer précis et efficace pendant ses missions, et à faire des efforts pour finir le plus vite possible et la retrouver. Il avait aussi commencé à arriver à l'heure, et la Godaime savait que ce changement était dû à son épouse. Ino s'occupait de le réveiller et de l'envoyer au travail tous les matins, ce qui avait été un changement de rythme agréable pour tout le monde. La plupart des jounins ne supportaient plus de devoir tirer littéralement Shikamaru du lit pour l'emmener travailler. Et l'influence positive que sa femme avait sur lui ne s'arrêtait pas là. Tsunade avait dans l'idée que l'unique raison pour laquelle Shikamaru était devenu jounin était qu'Ino avait voulu qu'il le soit.

La Hokage extirpa une feuille blanche du tas de paperasse qui recouvrait la moitié de son bureau et commença à écrire. Si Shikamaru ne pouvait se sortir de sa situation tout seul, elle l'aiderait. Son projet serait appliqué dès ce soir. Elle n'allait pas s'ennuyer à lui en parler ou à lui expliquer quel rôle il devrait jouer, il le comprendrait très bien de lui-même. Prendre l'initiative ou non serait son choix. Il était le mari d'Ino, après tout. Quand Tsunade eut achevé de rédiger son message, elle le tamponna de son cachet de Hokage pour prouver son identité. "Réveille-toi Shikamaru !" La Godaime lui lanca un morceau de la balle anti-tension cassée. "C'est l'heure de rentrer !"

Le morceau brisé l'écorcha légèrement en rebondissant sur son front. Après un long silence, Shikamaru remua. "... ow."

"Rentre, Shikamaru," répéta-t-elle. "C'est un ordre de ton Hokage."

"Pourquoi je devrais ?" grogna-t-il. Il avoua finalement ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. "Elle ne me veut pas là-bas." Il avait essayé d'étouffer la solitude qui transparaissait dans cet aveu. Il suca son pouce et le frotta contre la coupure sur son front. "Ow... ow... ow..."

"Elle sera encore plus fâchée si tu ne retourne pas chez vous."

"Et les pieds devant de préférence," railla-t-il. "Je vais plutôt sauver ma peau et prolonger ma vie aussi longtemps que je peux."

Tsunade se redressa sur son siège. "Rentre, et je te promets que les choses s'amélioreront tant que tu y mettras du tien."

Shikamaru perçut immédiatement le sous-entendu derrière cette phrase. Il la détailla du coin de l'oeil en employant de nouveau son intelligence cachée. 'Planifie-t-elle quelque chose ?" se demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

La Godaime de Konoha sourit en reconnaissant l'éclat astucieux dans les yeux sombres de son stratège. Son esprit resteit donc toujours aussi vif. "Maintenant file avant que je ne me mête à te pouponner comme le petit-fils que je n'ai pas," menaca-t-elle.

Shikamaru eut un regard horrifié en reculant vers la porte. Il décida que quitter le bureau immédiatement ne suffisait pas et courut au dehors.

Tsunade se renfrogna devant cette réaction. Elle ne se débrouillait pas si mal avec les gamins, si ? Il n'aimaient donc pas boire ? Et elle ne pouvait pas les serrer dans ses bras parce que sa force surhumaine écraserait n'importe quel bambin. De toute façon, ce n'était pas le problème actuel. "Izumo ! Viens ici !" hurla-t-elle.

Une porte claqua, puis des pas lourds d'homme retentirent dans le couloir. "Hai, Hokage-sama ?" répondit Izumo en ouvrant brutalement la porte. Il attrappa par réflexe la feuille pliée en deux que Tsunade lui lançait. "C'est... ?" questionna-t-il.

"À livrer chez Shikamaru."

Izumo ne put se retenir de grimacer. "Uhhh... Shikamaru-san n'était pas ici il y a deux minutes ?"

"Si. Il y a un problème ?"

Izumo sourit nerveusement et s'assura que son ton restait respectueux. "Pourquoi ne pas le lui avoir donné pendant qu'il était là ?"

Le visage de la Godaime était sans expression. "Parce que."

Errr... Bien alors." Il s'inclina et quitta la pièce. Aussitôt après avoir refermé la porte, il commença à grommeler. "Pourquoi elle ne le lui a pas donné avant qu'il parte ? Je parie qu'elle le fait exprès parce qu'elle me déteste," se lamenta-t-il. "Elle me fait toujours porter la paperasserie avec Kotetsu pendant qu'elle fait le sieste. C'est injuste..."

"Tu n'as qu'à être le Hokage, et je livrerai les papiers," l'interompit la voix de la Godaime depuis le bureau.

Izumo s'immobilisa. Il eut un rire nerveux pour masquer sa surprise. "Ne plaisantez pas là-dessus Hokage-sama. Je vais livrer ce papier tout de suite !" annonca-t-il, obséquieux, avant de disparaître en laissant un nuage de fumée. Et cette fois, il ne marmonna rien entre ses dents. Pour plus de sûreté, il garda même son esprit vide. Au cas où elle saurait lire dans les pensées.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Gambare Shikamaru

**Auteur :** Kou Haruko

**Traductrice :** Ishime

**Sujet :** Naruto.

**Rating :** R

**Genre :** Romance, sérieux. Pas vraiment de gros délire ici, comme quoi ça se voit que je ne suis que traductrice !

**Diclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto sont à Masashi Kishimoto, l'histoire de Gambare Shikamaru à Kou Haruko.

**Résumé :** Shikamaru rentre à la maison, et Ino reçoit un courrier inattendu...

**Commentaire :** J'aime cette fanfic, j'aime cette fanfic, J'AIME CETTE FANFIC ! Bon, maintenant que tout le monde le sait, je peux peut-être ajouter que j'aime toutes celles de l'auteur ? Ishime-fan-de-Kou-Haruko Je veux la suite de ses fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiics ! Alors pour patienter je les traduis. Comme ça on patientera ensemble ! Pis on pourra même lui envoyer une pétition, qui sait ?

**Dédicace :** À Kou Haruko, qui a écrit cette merveilleuse fanfiction et à ma-bande-de-dingues-à-moi-toute-seule-à-moi-toute-seule : Chim', Dem' et Youyou ! Et puis à notre psychiatre spécialiste en titre, iko Than-san !

**Chapitre 4 : **

Il se cacha dans les buissons pour scruter les fenêtres de sa maison. Il n'y avait pas de lumière. Ou bien son chez lui était désert, ou bien la maîtresse de maison était déjà couchée. Grâce au clair de lune, l'homme aux cheveux sombres parvint à distinguer quelques objets dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Il s'approcha d'une fenêtre et entoura ses yeux de ses mains avant de coller ces dernières à la vitre pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait effectivement personne avant de se décider à entrer.

Il était malade d'attendre dans les buissons. Il lui semblait qu'une bonne partie de sa vie avait été gâchée à s'y cacher, supportant les branches épineuses et les bestioles rampantes sur son pauvre corps. Il s'en extirpa, s'épousseta et ôta une feuille de ses cheveux.

'Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?' pensa-t-il. 'C'est MA maison, pourquoi est-ce que je me cache comme si je ne devais pas être ici ?' Il marcha jusqu'à la porte de devant et sortit ses clefs de sa poche. Elles cliquetèrent d'une façon agaçante pendant qu'il tâtonnait à la recherche du trou de la serrure. Puis il le trouva. Sa clé s'y enfonça après une courte résistance et il la tourna, provoquant un déclic satisfaisant.

Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la maison. Sa main se fit légère en refermant la porte lentement et sans bruit. Réveiller Ino était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Sa femme était, après tout, la raison de sa prudence. Si elle était déjà en colère après lui, il n'avait aucune envie de l'exaspérer en l'arrachant à son sommeil. Shikamaru doutait qu'elle soit ravie de le savoir de retour chez eux.

Il maintint du bout du pied droit sa chaussure gauche et tira son autre pied hors d'elle. Une fois ce pied libéré, il essaya de se débarrasser de son autre soulier en agitant la jambe avant de réaliser que cette méthode demandait en fait encore plus d'efforts. Renonçant, il se pencha et enleva sa chaussure à la main. Cette fois-ci, il se rappela de ranger ses souliers à l'endroit qu'Ino avait choisi comme placard à chaussures au lieu de les laisser à la porte.

Même s'il n'était qu'en chaussettes, Shikamaru marchait sur la pointe des pieds dans le couloir quand il remarqua un plat recouvert de papier aluminium sur la table de la cuisine. Il s'approcha pour l'examiner. Il souleva un coin du papier et eut un sourire satisfait. Ino, malgré sa récente hostilité envers lui, se préoccupait encore assez de son sort pour daigner lui préparer à dîner. Sa situation n'était peut-être pas aussi mauvaise qu'il l'avait cru.

Bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'il _marchait_ sur le carrelage de la cuisine pour se trouver une paire de baguettes, Shikamaru avait l'impression de flotter. Il se sentait comme s'il flottait légèrement sur ses orteils en retournant à la table. Il s'assit et s'émerveilla de l'effet qu'avait la plus petite marque d'affection d'Ino sur lui. Il aurait ri de l'état déplorable de sa virilité s'il n'avait pas été aussi heureux.

Il marmonna un rapide "Itadakumasu" avant d'apporter la première bouchée à ses lèvres. Shikamaru mangea rapidement et proprement. "Gochisousan", dit-il après avoir fini. Il essaya de faire disparaître l'arrière-goût de sa bouche et conclut qu'Ino était toujours une cuisinière horrible. Heureusement qu'elle n'utilisait pas beaucoup d'épices. Il mangeait ce qu'elle faisait pour continuer à vivre avec elle. Les concepts de plats 'préférés' ou 'détestés' lui échappaient complètement. Si Ino sentait obligée de lui faire la cuisine, il mangerait ce qu'elle préparerait sans se poser de question. Tant que ses plats n'avaient pas d'effets secondaires problématiques comme des malaises ou des nausées... Ce qui était important pour lui était qu'Ino prenait encore suffisamment en compte sa présence pour passer du temps à cuisiner pour lui.

Ce fut pendant cette extase qu'il s'aperçut qu'une odeur écoeurante venait lui chatouiller les narines. Il regarda autour de lui et renifla un peu avant de réaliser que cette odeur venait de lui. Le jounin baissa la tête et soupira. Il avait été en mission toute la journée. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il sente mauvais. Shikamaru décida de se doucher dans la salle de bain qui donnait sur le couloir plutôt que dans celle de leur chambre à coucher pour ne pas que le bruit de l'eau réveille sa femme. Il voulait vraiment qu'Ino dorme bien cette nuit

Après sa douche, Shikamaru avait laissé ses cheveux tomber sur ses épaules en mèches épaisses et soyeuses. Il passa ses mains dedans et les jugea assez secs pour se coucher. Puisque le miroir était trop embué pour qu'il puisse y voir distinctement son reflet, il se fierait au toucher pour vérifier si son visage était lui aussi correct. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de ses joues et de sa mâchoire. Pas même un poil de duvet. Il était assez présentable pour être dans le même lit qu'Ino.

Il traversa la salle de bain pleine de vapeur en boxeur, ouvrit la porte et fut accueilli par la température idéale d'une nuit de printemps. L'air frais caressa agréablement sa peau chaude et encore humide pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit qu'il partageait avec son épouse. Sa main se crispa nerveusement sur la poignée de la porte. Shikamaru chassa ses inquiétudes montantes et ouvrit.

La lumière diffuse du clair de lune pénétrait dans la pièce par les grandes fenêtres et se reflétait sur les draps immaculés, illuminant la femme gracieusement étendue dessus comme la plus belle des oeuvres d'art. Et encore une fois, Shikamaru eut le souffle coupé en la regardant. Elle était juste si belle... Sa chevelure blonde s'étalait autour de sa tête comme une auréole, encadrant son visage endormi. Sous les rayons pâles, sa peau luisait légèrement et ses cheveux semblaient plus argentés que blonds. Son teint de porcelaine et les mèches douces qui reposaient sur ses joues rappelaient à son mari les princesses de ces contes de fées auxquels il n'avait jamais cru. Et bien, il pourrait commencer à croire aux contes de fées à présent. Qu'Ino ait accepté de l'épouser était presque aussi incroyable que les miracles de ces histoires. Sauf que dans la réalité, sa princesse n'était pas une potiche imbécile passant son temps à attendre qu'on vienne à son secours. Elle n'avait pas besoin de prince charmant. En fait, au lieu d'un magnifique prince sur son grand cheval blanc, elle s'était contentée d'un garçon tranquille au T-shirt en maille, dont la famille élevait traditionnellement des cerfs.

Il fut surpris de s'apercevoir qu'elle portait une nuisette légère de coton. D'habitude, Ino préférait dormir en T-shirt et en boxeur. La bretelle de sa nuisette avait glissé de son épaule dans son sommeil, révélant sa chair appétissante, et il fut incapable de détourner les yeux de ses seins à demi-dévoilés. Il déglutit péniblement. 'C'est tout toi, Ino... ? Tu me perturbes, même en dormant,' pensa-t-il.

Il se faufila lentement sur son côté du lit, ou plus exactement sur le peu d'espace laissé libre par sa femme. Elle n'était pas vraiment paisible, quand elle dormait. Il ne le lui avait jamais dit, mais plus d'une fois, elle lui avait donné quelques coups quand ils dormaient ensemble.

Shikamaru roula sur le côté et appuya sa tête sur son bras. Il dormait toujours dans cette position, sans quitter Ino des yeux. Ils étaient comme aimantés par elle, et il la détaillait amoureusement. Sans y penser, il tendit le bras et entoura doucement son visage de ses mains. Il paniqua pendant un court instant, mais sa femme ne se réveilla pas, et il se détendit à nouveau.

Les joues d'Ino semblaient encore plus douces sous sa paume rugueuse. Il ne put résister à la tentation et, après une brève lutte interne, il se laissa aller à caresser ses lèvres appétissantes du pouce. Un gémissement doux échappa à la jeune femme, puis elle retomba dans son sommeil profond.

La façon dont elle était allongée et les bruits mignons qu'elle émettait éveillèrent la faim qu'elle éveillait toujours en lui. Son boxeur se fit plus étroit et un délicieux frisson remonta de ses hanches par anticipation. Son corps l'avertissait : s'il ne s'arrêtait pas maintenant, il allait perdre tout semblant de contrôle. Mais les cheveux pâles l'attiraient. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à retourner à son côté solitaire du lit sans les avoir touchés. Shikamaru attrapa délicatement une mèche et la frotta entre ses doigts. C'était doux et délicat. Il se pencha plus près d'elle et reconnut l'odeur fruitée de son shampooing. La salive lui vint à la bouche pendant qu'il touchait sa femme.

"Ino," murmura-t-il. "Je t'aime." Pourquoi n'arrivait-il jamais à le lui dire quand elle était éveillée et pouvait l'entendre ?

Il serra rapidement son corps contre lui. "Je serai toujours là pour toi," promit-il d'une voix quasi inaudible. Il remit tendrement une de ses mèches sur le côté de son visage.

La preuve de son désir appuyée contre sa cuisse.

Ino ouvrit la bouche et laissa échapper un grognement endormi. Elle commença à s'agiter et Shikamaru s'immobilisa, effrayé. Serait-elle furieuse de l'attraper à s'approcher d'elle dans son état d'excitation ? L'accuserait-elle de profiter de son sommeil ? _Était-il_ en train de profiter de son sommeil ? Son cerveau analysa tous les scénarios possibles, et aucun ne finissait bien pour lui.

Ino se retourna, tendant le bras. Son coude heurta le nez de Shikamaru, le faisant suffoquer de douleur. Son nez lui faisait horriblement mal et quelques larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues, par réflexe. Ce coup était-il une vengeance pour son comportement ?

Les yeux de sa femme étaient toujours fermés. Elle se lécha les lèvres, marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent avant de se renfoncer dans le matelas. Il soupira de soulagement en se rendant compte qu'elle dormait toujours.

Les mains d'Ino commencèrent à errer à la recherche de l'oreiller sur lequel elle aimait se blottir. Et, ne le trouvant pas, elle attrapa son mari et se tira sur lui.

Shikamaru s'abandonna à son sort. 'Yup,' pensa-t-il, 'je sens que cette nuit va être longue et agitée.'

Il n'avait jamais été aussi stupéfait que quand il remarqua le rouleau portant le cachet du Hokage, sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Ino resta confuse et désorientée pendant un bref moment, quand elle émergea de son sommeil. Elle avait dormi sur quelque chose qui dégageait une chaleur réconfortante. C'était dur, mais pas assez pour être inconfortable. Elle était à présent complètement éveillée. Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur ce qui était à sa portée. C'était dur et lisse sous ses paumes. Elle pouvait sentir des creux, non, les lignes de séparation des muscles sur un corps masculin. C'était...

Le corps sous elle remua. Elle entendit un bâillement.

"Je ne savais pas que tu me préférais inconscient et vulnérable," la taquina une voix endormie.

Ino rougit et s'écarta du corps de Shikamaru. " 'jour," dit-elle.

Il fit un sourire tordu avant de répondre. "Trop tôt pour ça." Il ferma les yeux et commença à se rendormir. Comme elle était habituée à son attitude, elle choisit de le laisser traîner là pendant qu'elle s'occuperait de ce qu'elle avait à faire. En plus, elle était sensée être en colère contre lui. Elle devait donc le négliger et le laisser se vautrer dans son éternelle paresse.

Une heure et dix-sept minutes. Elle avait quitté son lit depuis une heure et dix-sept minutes. Elle s'était douchée, avait préparé le petit déjeuner (quelle que soit leur couleur, les oeufs restaient des oeufs), avait lavé le linge et été demander ses missions. Elle avait été déconcertée, encore une fois, du peu de missions qu'on lui confiait ces derniers temps. Elle n'avait rien eu de plus élevé qu'une mission de rang B depuis un long moment. Elle n'avait plus eu de mission décente depuis tellement longtemps que c'en devenait suspect. Hokage-sama était-elle mécontente de son travail, ou Konoha avait-il des problèmes financiers ?

Elle s'apprêtait à laver la poêle qu'elle tenait à la main quand elle aperçut un rouleau vert portant le sceau personnel du Hokage. Enfin, une mission ! Ino lâcha sa poêle dans sa précipitation et courut à la fenêtre. Un rouleau inattendu, livré directement chez elle et portant le cachet du Hokage devait être une mission de rang S. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, saisit le message et retourna au salon d'un pas léger, joyeux, dansant presque. Elle cassa fébrilement le cachet et déroula le papier.

"Comment faire de votre mari l'amant parfait que vous voudriez qu'il soit," lut-elle tout haut. "Le guide des charmes, des sorts et de la manipulation du chakra qui lui fera perdre ses inhibitions ?" poursuivit-elle avec une note de panique dans la voix. Elle marqua une longue pause confuse avant de poser le message et de se frotter les yeux. Elle le reprit pour vérifier que ce qu'elle avait lu était bien ce qui y était écrit.

Tsunade-sama avait-elle perdu l'esprit ? Quel genre de 'mission' était-ce là ?

Ino était incapable de décider quelle réaction elle devait avoir. Elle parcourut encore une fois le message des yeux.

'Méthode I : comment employer la magie vaudou avec seulement des bouts de tissu et autres,' déchiffra-t-elle en silence. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle entendit Shikamaru descendre les escaliers. Le son de ses pas lents qui se rapprochaient affola complètement Ino. Pourquoi son époux s'était-il levé si tôt (pour lui) sans qu'elle l'y ait incité ? Elle froissa le rouleau ouvert en une boule de papier et le jeta sous le divan.

L'instant suivant, un Shikamaru à peine réveillé entra dans la pièce. "Ino ?" la questionna-t-il, l'air confus, quand il remarqua son agitation. Il rajusta son boxeur et se gratta la tête. Ses cheveux détachés ressemblaient à un balais éponge emmêlé autour de sa tête. Ino eut une terrible envie de le serrer dans ses bras.

"ER... J'ai fait le petit déjeuner ! Va manger !" lui hurla-t-elle pratiquement. Il reprit son expression normale en haussant un sourcil, mais n'ajouta rien. Il se retourna docilement pour aller à la cuisine.

Ino soupira de soulagement et grimaça vers la direction qu'avait prise son mari. Peut-être que le vaudou était le remède dont elle avait besoin pour obtenir un peu de romantisme de son balourd de Nara. Mais elle devrait remettre l'étude du rouleau aux heures où Shikamaru n'était pas à la maison. À vrai dire, Ino n'était pas très sûre d'elle à propos de ces méthodes "magiques". 'Ce n'est pas comme le droguer pour lui faire faire ce que je veux qu'il fasse, si ?' se demanda-t-elle , inquiète. Mais ce ne devait pas être illégal si c'était Tsunade-sama qui le avait écrit, décida-t-elle.

"Ino," l'appela Shikamaru depuis la cuisine. "Le truc marron, c'est de l'oeuf ?"

Ino se convulsa sous le reproche et refusa de lui répondre.

Pendant, dans la cuisine, Shikamaru avait conclu que la chose marron sans texture cohérente _était_ de l'oeuf, et l'avait lancé au chow-chow en bas.

Ino soupira en se penchant en arrière sur le divan. 'Pourquoi Shikamaru ne peut-il pas être comme les autres hommes ?' se lamenta-t-elle en fixant le plafond. Il embrassait rarement, ne câlinait jamais, ne disait pas les trois petits mots qui auraient rendu leur relation plus forte et, incroyablement, ils n'étaient jamais vraiment sortis quelque part en couple. Ino était fatiguée de voir tous les amoureux heureux et affectueux se frotter l'un à l'autre et se sucer mutuellement le visage dès qu'elle sortait de chez elle. Cela la rendait jalouse et lui rappelait tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa relation avec Shikamaru. Elle détestait en venir à douter des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Les actions n'en disaient-elles pas plus long que les mots ? Mais dans son cas, il n'y avait ni "actions", ni "mots". Ce qui lui faisait le plus honte était que Sasuke se montrait plus doux envers Naruto que Shikamaru envers elle. Si même cet homme glacial pouvait devenir tendre, pourquoi Shikamaru ne se transformerait-il pas en un mari charmant ? Peut-être parce que cela impliquait d'"essayer", et qu'il refusait tout ce qui exigeait une quelconque dépense d'énergie.

L'esprit d'Ino revint au rouleau. Elle était sûre que ces méthodes douteuses ne fonctionneraient pas. Après tout la magie, vaudou ou non, n'existait pas. Mais elle ne perdait rien à essayer, songea-t-elle. Elle s'_ennuyait_ un peu ces derniers temps, avec le manque de missions. Elle avait une envie insensée d'essayer une version Casanova de Shikamaru, qui la rendait irrationnelle.


End file.
